Anata to yume o mite
by hono-chan
Summary: el titulo significa soñando con tigo un tributo one shot  atusya y shiro fubuki  /NO YAOI


Debo decir que no fue fácil, principalmente por que hoy tenia prueba de mate y no podía salir de mi loco mundo mental, es como es ves que quería preguntar ,gabri quieres jugo y pregunte jugo quieres gabri , en fin me estoy desviando , les presento mi tercer fic titulado , soñando con tigo

Honoka: inazuma eleven es propiedad de level -5 el día que vean a fubuki en un traje de zorro de las nieves ¡llámenme porque eso sería genial!*recibe un zape* en fin ese día nos pertenecerá ,ni atsuya ni shiro ni mucho menos kageyama me pertenecen(si me pertenecieran ku ku ku ) y Pazita es el personaje de mi amiga noyume chan a la que dedico este fic

_**Soñando con tigo**_

_Al fin después de meses de arduo trabajo tenía todo bien calculado, para que no hubiese un solo error, para por fin tener entre sus garras a esos prodigios del futbol juvenil (que después de su cometido iba a destruir como acostumbraba),y quienes eran ellos sino los gemelos fubuki, unos hermanos de algún pueblo de hokaido que demostraban tener el potencial que estaba buscando , con ellos ya serian 4 , los otros dos habían sido cosa fácil, el primero huérfano casi de nacimiento que era afuro terumi y el otro yuuto con sus padres muertos recientemente en un "accidente",atsuya y shiro eran el único ingrediente faltante para vengarse del futbol,pero,¿Cómo separarlos de sus adorados y protectores padres?, para el eso era tarea simple ,su falta de escrúpulos o culpa hacían más fácil el trabajo , lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar, y eso sí , oprimir un simple botón para que el inestable lugar hiciera el resto, pero kitagamine quizá no fue la mejor opción, cuando bajo a ,"salvar " a sus futuros jugadores estrella hayo que uno de ellos ya estaba inconsciente e inclusive podría decirse muerto, maldijo en voz baja ,había perdido a el que podría ser el defensa perfecto, pero se alegro que el goleador siguiera con vida , lo tomo entre sus brazos y se lo llevo consigo no perdió tiempo con el otro y lo dio por muerto, lo crio como su hijo, en secreto de terumi y yuuto ,ya que para el ,el pequeño atsuya era aun mas valioso, por 10 años lo presiono para hacerlo mejor ,no cabía duda que eso era lo mejor para que no se le escapara el triunfo, sin detenerse a pensar ni un poco en el fubuki menor . _

He vuelto a soñar con esa persona, estoy seguro que es un chico , después de todo es bastante parecido a mí ,y aun así tan diferente , algunas veces creo que esos sueños despierto , no son más que mis recuerdos , el nunca me dijo nada de mí ,solo sé que me llamo atsuya y me apellido fubuki, no me dijo de mis padres o de donde soy ,si tengo o tuve hermanos , solo me ha repetido lo mismo por los 15 años de vida que de suerte se que poseo, tengo que fortalecerme , nunca me ha dado una razón y de todas maneras nunca la he necesitado ,con que me deje jugar futbol me basta , o almenos eso creo.

Un momento después, Volvió a suceder, lo puedo ver de nuevo ,tengo grabada la imagen de sus ojos en pánico , no sé por qué, todo a nuestro alrededor es blanco y borroso , el llora y no sé a causa de que, ¿habrá sido algo que hice?, el me llama ,dice mi nombre como loco ,no sé por qué, pero siento la necesidad de responder, que estoy bien ,que estoy vivo, pero ,¿de qué serviría?, es solo otro vano recuerdo ,él y sus ojos ya no están con migo, y sin embargo lo siento a mi lado,

sus orbes no son como los míos en lo mas ínfimo, los de él son verdes, muestran inocencia,felicidad,bondad,y aunque suene poco creíble que sea yo quien lo diga ,los míos no tienen ni una pisca de humanidad ,son fríos, tan diferentes a los de ,shiro , después de exprimirme la cabeza por horas he recordado su nombre ,pero aun no sé quién es ,por que llora ,por que me llama, que hace en un lugar como ese ,y por alguna razón no me importa, quiero recordar ,qué relación tiene el con mi pasado, deduzco lo más fácil, debemos ser familiares de alguna clase ,quizá hermanos o primos debido a nuestro parecido físico, por supuesto ignorando mis atroces ojos ,ahí es donde ,por fin puedo reconocer a alguien, shiro ya se había desmayado o muerto hacia un tiempo , el se acerco a mí , me saco de entre la nieve y me llevo con él, y hay cortan mis recuerdos ,exceptuando quizá por la sensación de frio en mi nuca ( mi bufanda se había quedado en ese lugar),puedo recordar casi a perfección los extenuantes entrenamientos a los que me sometió , y alguno que otro anterior a ello, esos entrenamientos se sentían muy diferentes, no me exigían ser mejor, no me convertían lentamente en un monstruo diciéndome que debía pasar sobre quien fuera para lograr mi objetivo ,las miradas de otros niños a mi eran amistosas, no como las miradas llenas de terror de mis compañeros( exceptuando quizá por las ojeadas enternecidas de Pazita) ,correr detrás del balón era divertido y no solo una acción rutinaria , el aparece tanto en esos recuerdos, me arrepiento de no haberle dado la debida importancia antes ,y si se la estoy dando ahora es gracias a ella.

-antes de decirme que me amas, contesta atsuya, tú mismo te amas

-yo- titubee un poco, aunque con paz pudiera ser sincero ni yo mismo estaba seguro de si almenos me quería a mí

-dime, tu amas a mi hermanita-moví la cabeza en señal de negativa-lógico, por que no la conoces, nadie puede amar a quien no conoce, dime cuando sepas si te amas y podre darte una respuesta-me dio un beso cálido en la mejilla y se alejo, desde ese día estoy tratando de hilar mis recueros para saber quién soy, si tan solo fuera tan simple.

por que el no me dice nada de mí , si se supone que según el soy su , hijo o algo por el estilo, el cree que no se que no es realmente mi padre ,como podría serlo , según paz los padres te guían para ser mejor persona , te acompañan , te enseñan, te reconfortan, el no hacia ni una de esas cosas ,solo me llama a practicar , quiero poder tener una familia de verdad , con mi madre y mi padre y por supuesto ,con shiro ,y si no fuese posible ,almenos con mi querida Pazita….

_Volvió a cerrar los ojos y trato de dormir siguiendo en sus dudas, donde esta, y cuando volvería a verlo y fervoroso por que al día siguiente le daría una contestación a paz._

Ya lo sé muy cursi pero tenía que hacerlo quería demostrar mi teoría a la que llamo "teoría de que atsuya debe estar vivo por que es demasiado genialoso para que lo maten sin haber hecho un aporte real al equipo" o" tdqadevpqedgpqlmshhuarae", además que es mi deber de fangirl dar esperanza a otras sobre la vida de un personaje supuestamente muerto.


End file.
